memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen
Der Jungfernflug der neuen USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) endet mit einer Katastrophe. Ehrengast James T. Kirk wird durch einen Hüllenbruch aus dem Schiff gerissen und aufgrund der Lage für tot erklärt. 78 Jahre später trifft die Besatzung der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) auf Dr. Soran, der damals aus dem Nexus gerettet wurde und nun alles daran setzt dorthin zurückzukehren. Dabei nimmt er selbst die Zerstörung anderer Welten in Kauf. Mit der Hilfe Kirks versucht Picard Dr. Soran an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Enterprise-B, der neue Stolz der Föderationsflotte, unternimmt mit den Ehrengästen Kirk, Chekov und Scott ihren Jungfernflug, als sie plötzlich einen Notruf empfängt. Zwei Flüchtlingsschiffe sind in einem unbekannten Energieband gefangen und benötigen dringend Hilfe. Die Enterprise ist das einzige Schiff in Reichweite und startet eine Rettungsaktion, obwohl sie kaum für eine Mission ausgerüstet ist. Ein Teil der Flüchtlinge kann gerettet werden, doch die Enterprise ist nun selbst gefangen. Scotty hat eine Idee, wie man entkommen kann, und Kirk setzt diese im Kontrollraum des Hauptdeflektors auf Deck 15 um. Beim Entkommen aus der Anomalie wird das Schiff von einem Energieausläufer getroffen und stark beschädigt – auf den Decks 13, 14 und 15. Kirk wird nicht mehr gefunden und wird, in Erfüllung seiner Pflichten, für tot erklärt. 78 Jahre später... Die Enterprise-D trifft auf das überfallene Amargosa-Observatorium und findet einen Überlebenen, einen Wissenschaftler namens Dr. Soran. Jener war schon einmal auf der Enterprise – als er vor langer Zeit aus einem Energieband gerettet wurde. Nun hat er nur noch ein Ziel: er möchte um jeden Preis zurück in dieses Band, den Nexus, einen Ort, an dem die Zeit absolut keine Bedeutung mehr hat. Dafür nimmt er auch die Zerstörung eines gesamten Sonnensystems in Kauf – Hauptsache, er kehrt damit in den Nexus zurück. Picard versucht dies zu verhindern, schafft es jedoch nicht und wird mit Soran in den Nexus gezogen. Doch Picard weiß sich Hilfe zu besorgen und er weiß auch, wo er sie herbekommt: von einer Person die, von ihrem Standpunkt gesehen, auch erst eben im Nexus angekommen ist – Kirk. Gemeinsam können sie es schaffen Soran aufzuhalten, jedoch nur in Begleitung großer Verluste... Langfassung Prolog: Lebende Legenden Im Jahr 2293 Eine Weinflasche mit der Aufschrift "Champagne / Cuvée Dom Pérignon / Vintage 2265" drifftet einsam durch die Weiten des Weltalls und trifft schließlich auf die weiße Schiffshülle der neuen [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] – einem Schiff der modifizierten ''Excelsior''-Klasse. Applaus brandet auf, als die Flasche am Rumpf zerschellt. Das Schiff wurde auf traditionelle Weise – wie Schiffe Jahrhunderte lang vor ihm auch – getauft. Die mittlerweile pensionierten Offiziere James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov und Montgomery Scott betreten die neue Enterprise, die sich kurz vor ihrem Jungfernflug befindet. Alle drei werden schlagartig beim Verlassen des Turbolifts von anwesenden Vertretern der Presse belagert. "Was ist es für ein Gefühl, wieder auf der Brücke der ''Enterprise zu stehen?"'' oder "Haben Sie das Gefühl, dass sich hier viel verändert hat?" sind dabei die ersten Fragen. In all diesem Durcheinander stellt sich der neue Captain der Enterprise vor, ein noch recht junger Offizier: John Harriman. Er betitelt die drei Offiziere der Sternenflotte als "lebende Legenden" und erzählt Kirk davon, wie er Berichte von ihm in der Grundschule gelesen hat. Kirk fühlt sich geschmeichelt und fragt Harriman, ob er sich nun endlich etwas umsehen darf. Dennoch belagern die Reporter ihn weiterhin; erst auf Bitten anderer hin wird er in Ruhe gelassen. Ruhig läuft er eine Runde auf der Brücke und wirft einen melancholischen Blick auf den Captainssessel. Doch er kann nicht lange in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen, denn Chekov tritt auf ihn zu, um ihm jemanden vorzustellen. Den neuen Steuermann der Enterprise-B: Fähnrich Demora Sulu, die Tochter Hikaru Sulus. Kirk ist freudig überrascht, da er sie seit 12 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat und meint, dass es nicht die Enterprise wäre, wenn kein Sulu am Steuer sitzen würde. Daraufhin erreicht Scott bei seinem Rundgang auf der Brücke Kirk und meint, dass es ein "verdammt schönes Schiff" sei. Bei einem Rummel von Reporten lässt Captain John Harriman den Start in die Wege leiten und bittet die drei Ehrengäste die Plätze einzunehmen – die Plätze der Beobachter. Kirk, der immer noch neben dem Captainssessel steht, legt eine Hand auf die Lehne und meint nur: "Ja... natürlich." Für den Stapellauf gibt Harriman offiziell seinem "Vorbild" Captain James T. Kirk die Erlaubnis für ihn den Startbefehl auszusprechen. Mit den Worten "Bringen Sie uns raus!" startet die neue Enterprise-B zu ihrem Jungfernflug. Akt I: Riskante Rettung [[Datei:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B).jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise startet zu ihrem Jungfernflug.]] Die drei lebenden Legenden verlassen, wiederum von vielen Reportern belagert, den Transporterlift und werden sofort dazu interviewt, wie sie das Schiff finden, nachdem sie es nun vollständig gesehen haben. "Bestens", einigen sich die drei vor den Kameras und Aufnahmegeräten der Reporter. Die neue Enterprise sollte eigentlich nur eine Schleife durch das Heimatsystem fliegen (einmal zum Pluto und zurück), als die Besatzung einen Notruf empfängt. Harriman ist sichtlich überrascht und überlegt sekundenlang, während das Notsignal die Ruhe der Brücke durchschneidet. Kirk erhebt sich von seinem Sitz am Rande der Brücke und wartet ungeduldig auf eine Reaktion des Captains. Endlich lässt Harriman den Notruf auf die Lautsprecher legen. Es meldet sich das Transportschiff ''Lakul'', welches in einer Energieverzerrung gefangen ist. Die Übertragung ist stark gestört. Man versteht nur, dass zwei Schiff von gravimetrischen Verzerrungen festgehalten werden und sie dringend Hilfe benötigen. Dann bricht die Übertragung ab. Im Schiffscomputer ermittelt man, dass die Lakul eines von zwei Transportschiffen ist, die el-aurianische Flüchtlinge zur Erde befördern sollen. Fähnrich Sulu informiert Harriman, dass die Entfernung 3 Lichtjahre beträgt – Kirk ist äußerst angespannt, da Captain Harriman keine Andeutung macht, auf den Notruf zu reagieren. Er befiehlt ein Flottenschiff in der Nähe zu verständigen, da die Enterprise keine Rettungsaktion durchführen kann. Kirk hält es nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz. Er spring auf und schaut Harriman lautlos, entsetzt und fassungslos an. Auf der Brücke ist es totenstill. Harriman entgegnet Kirk nur, dass sie nicht mal eine vollständige Crew an Bord hätten. – Die Sekunden vergehen weiter... Die Enterprise ist das einzige Schiff in der Nähe, doch Harriman zögert weiter. Die Offiziere drehen sich bereits nach ihm um und ein Reporter hält seine Kopfkamera samt Beleuchtung direkt in Harrimans Gesicht. Nach weiterem sekundenlangem Zögern und Überlegen, ringt sich der Captain endlich den Befehl ab, Kurs auf das Energieband zu setzen. Mehr nicht. Kirk ist wieder unruhig und durchbohrt Harriman, der sich ruhig, aber stark angespannt auf seinen Sessel setzt, mit seinen Blicken. Harriman schaut verlegen mit einem schier ahnungslosen Blick zu Kirk. Als die Enterprise endlich das Energieband erreicht hat, schaltet man die Anomalie auf den Schirm: ein gleißend helles Band erstreckt sich darauf und rast mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch das All. Fähnrich Sulu kann die Transportschiffe orten und schaltet sie auf den Schirm. Es sind offensichtlich Schiffe älterer Bauart und Sulu informiert den Captain, dass sich die Außenhüllen unter den Einwirkungen des Bandes stark verformen. Sie werden es nicht mehr lange aushalten. In diesem Augenblick trifft ein Energieausläufer die Enterprise, die nun auch den enormen gravimetrischen Verzerrungen ausgesetzt ist. Harriman befieht auf Distanz zu bleiben, als Kirk an ihm vorbeiläuft und ihm empfiehlt, den Traktorstrahl einzusetzten. Doch die Enterprise hat das Raumdock ohne Traktorstrahl verlassen, was Kirk einfach nicht begreifen kann. Harriman schlägt Fähnrich Sulu vor, ein Subraumfeld um die Schiffe zu erzeugen. Dadurch könnten sie eventuell frei kommen. Doch diese Idee funktioniert nicht. Ein Ablassen von Warpplasma aus den Warpgondeln führt ebenfalls zu keiner Wirkung und kann die Fesselwirkungen des Bandes nicht unterbinden. In diesem Augenblick explodiert eines der Schiffe – die ''Robert Fox''. 265 Flüchtlinge kommen dabei ums Leben. Kirk läuft demonstrativ auf der Brücke auf und ab, und Harriman ist einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Die Außenhülle der Lakul ist nur noch zu 12 % intakt. Jetzt wendet sich Harriman an Kirk und wäre ihm dankbar, wenn dieser irgendwelche Vorschläge hätte. – Der alte Captain reagiert prompt und gibt dem jungen Captain auf der Stelle diese: Die Enterprise soll sofort auf Transporterreichweite gehen und versuchen, die restlichen Überlebenden an Bord zu beamen. Da der medizinische Stab erst am Dienstag kommt, ernennt Chekov umgehend zwei ahnungslose Reporter zu Krankenschwestern. Der Transportvorgang gestaltet sich jedoch als wesentlich schwieriger, als gedacht, da die Besatzung der Lakul anscheinend dauernd aus dem bekannten Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum gerissen wird. Doch zum Nachforschen bleibt keine Zeit, da sich der Zustand der Außenhülle der Lakul dramatisch verschlechert. Kirk ruft Scott nur noch zu, er solle einfach beamen und die Leute da irgendwie rausholen. – Die Lakul explodiert. 47 von 150 Flüchtlingen konnte Scott herüberholen. Doch damit ist es nicht geschafft: Dadurch, dass sich die Enterprise der Lakul näherte, geriet sie selbst in die Ausläufer des Energiebands und kann nun nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft entkommen. Erneut stellt sich heraus, dass das Schiff unvollständig das Dock verlassen hat, da an Bord keine nun dringend benötigten Photonentorpedos vorhanden waren. Allerdings hat Scotty eine Idee: Anstelle einer richtigen Torpedoexplosion könnte man mit dem Hauptdeflektor eine solche simulieren. Harriman macht sich auf den Weg und will Kirk das Kommando überlassen, allerdings hält dieser ihn zurück, da Harriman der Captain ist – und sein Platz ist auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte. thumb|Die simulierte Torpedoexplosion Kirk eilt nach Deck 15 und nimmt an den Relais für den Hauptdeflektor die erforderlichen Modifikationen vor. Er erteilt via Intercom Scotty den Befehl den Impuls über den Deflektor zu initiieren und der Plan gelingt: die Enterprise kann sich befreien – allerdings trifft einer der Ausläufer das Schiff am Rumpf der Antriebsektion und verursacht schwere Hüllenbrüche. Durch den Schadensbericht erfährt die Brückenbesatzung, dass die Decks 13, 14 und 15 betroffen sind - darunter auch die Sektion, in der sich Kirk aufhält. Aufgrund des riesigen Hüllenschadens und weil Kirk nicht gefunden wurde, wird er schließlich für tot erklärt. Akt II: Next Generation [[2371|'78 Jahre später']]' ' Auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] vollzieht man in einem Holoprogramm auf dem [[USS Enterprise (Brigg)|Segelschiff Enterprise]] eine Beförderungszeremonie. Lieutenant Worf wird zum Lieutenant Commander ernannt. Einem alten Seefahrerbrauch der Erde folgend muss er sich die Rangabzeichen dazu – in Form eines historischen Huts des 18. Jahrhunderts – aber erst besorgen. Dafür wird eine Planke über die Reling ausgefahren und der Hut an einem Seil heruntergelassen. Worf kann sich mit einem kräftigen Sprung den Hut holen, doch Riker lässt vom Computer die Planke entfernen, woraufhin der Klingone unweigerlich im Wasser landet. Data fragt Doktor Crusher, wieso Riker das getan hat und alle Anwesenden darüber so herzlich lachen. Crusher erklärt ihm, dass das eben lustig sei, da es eine spontane Idee war. Daraufhin schubst Data sie von Bord in der Annahme, dass dies ebenfalls lustig sei. La Forge klärt Data auf, dass dies "nicht komisch" war. Zur gleichen Zeit trifft für Picard eine Nachricht von der Erde ein, die er sich auf das Holodeck durchstellen lässt. Es ist eine erschreckende Nachricht: sein Bruder Robert und dessen Sohn René sind bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen. Picard nimmt als Zeichen der Trauer seinen Hut ab und schaut aufs weite Meer hinaus. Daraufhin verlässt er das Holodeck. Anschließend informiert die Brücke die Offiziere über einen Angriff auf das Amargosa-Observatorium. Man geht auf roten Alarm und setzt Kurs auf die Einrichtung. [[Datei:Enterprise erreicht Amargosa-Observatorium.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht das Amargosa-Observatorium.]] Im verwüsteten Observatorium findet das Außenteam, neben einem getöteten Romulaner, einen verletzten Wissenschaftler: Doktor Tolian Soran, einen Überlebenden der SS Lakul, der einst von der Enterprise-B gerettet wurde. Data und La Forge haben sich im Quartier des Androiden getroffen, um über den kürzlichen Vorfall auf dem Holodeck zu sprechen. Data meint, er hätte vorgehabt ebenso wie die anderen in die Stimmung der Situation einzutauchen; daher auch die spontane Idee, den Doktor ins Wasser zu stoßen. Er geht zu einem Schrank in seinem Raum und resümiert, dass seine Entwicklung als eine künstliche Lebensform einen toten Punkt erreicht hat und dass er nach 34 Jahren Streben nach Menschlichkeit immer noch nicht einen Grundbegriff wie "Humor" versteht. Dieser Emotions-Chip könnte die einzige Antwort auf dieses Dilemma sein. La Forge lässt sich zögerlich darauf ein, den Chip in Data einzubauen, obwohl dadurch sein neurales Netz überlastet werden könnte. Im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains klärt Riker Picard über die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen auf. Das Finden eines Romulaners könnte ein Anzeichen für eine neue Präsenz in diesem Sektor darstellen. Außerdem meldet Riker, dass ein Wissenschaftler des Amargosa-Observatoriums den Captain gerne sprechen würde. Picard hört während Rikers Bericht die ganze Zeit nicht richtig zu, meint aber, alles sei in Ordnung, als Riker ihn fragt, ob etwas nicht stimmt. Ein grinsender Data betritt in Begleitung La Forges Zehn Vorne und geht zu Guinan an den Tresen, die den beiden etwas Neues von Forcas III anbietet. Data greift sofort zu, trinkt einen Schluck und verzieht sein Gesicht. Er meint, dass dieses Getränk eine emotionale Reaktion hervorgerufen hat, er kann sie jedoch nicht deuten, da er noch keine Erfahrungen mit Emotionen hat. "Er findet es wohl ganz scheußlich!", meint Guinan. Data freut sich und sagt, dass es genau das ist und dass er gerne mehr von diesem widerlichen Getränk haben möchte! Zur gleichen Zeit trifft sich Picard mit Dr. Soran, welcher dem Captain von einem wissenschaftlichen Experiment mit vorausgegangenen, jahrelangen Forschungen erzählt. Damit diese nicht vergebens waren, müsste er umgehend zum Observatorium zurückkehren. Doch Picard kann dies nicht erlauben, da die Untersuchungen des Überfalls noch andauern. Soran meint daraufhin, dass die Zeit ein sehr wichtiger Faktor bei seinem Experiment ist und dass sie wie ein Feuer sei, in dem wir langsam verbrennen... Picard trifft dieser Vergleich hart und er will sehen, was er machen kann. Im Maschinenraum klärt Worf Commander Riker über das Ergebnis der Analyse des romulanischen Tricorders auf. Dem zufolge haben die Romulaner auf der Station nach einer Partikelsignatur von Trilithium gesucht. Aus diesem Material ist es möglich eine Waffe zu bauen, die sämtliche Fusionsvorgänge in einem Stern komplett zum Erliegen bringen kann. La Forge und Data bekommen die Aufgabe, sich auf die Station zu begeben und nach Trilithium zu suchen. Auf der Station scannen Data und La Forge nach dieser Signatur und Data bekommt sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein. Er meint, er hätte nun endlich einen Witz verstanden, den La Forge vor sieben Jahren auf der Mission Farpoint gerissen hätte. La Forge ist über Datas Stimmung überrascht. Im Observatorium finden die beiden plötzlich eine als Wand getarnte große Tür, die Data öffnen kann, woraufhin er humorvoll meint, er habe eine magnetische Persönlichkeit. Dahinter finden sie ein geheimes Labor mit mehreren konfigurierten Solarsonden. Mithilfe seines VISORs kann La Forge Rückstände einer Trilithium-Signatur erkennen, aber Data kommt aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. La Forge ist darüber verärgert, denn die Situation ist alles andere als komisch, doch Data hat keine Kontrolle mehr über sein Emotionsprogramm. Binnen weniger Sekunden verzieht sich sein Gesicht zu allen möglichen Mimiken von Emotionen, bis er schließlich kollabiert. Der Emotions-Chip hat seine Schaltkreise überlastet, weshalb die beiden zur Enterprise zurückkehren möchten. Doch sie bekommen keine Verbindung zum Schiff. Genau in diesem Moment erscheint Dr. Soran und sieht, dass die beiden sich an den Sonden zu schaffen gemacht haben und demnach auch die Trilithiumspur entdeckt haben müssen. La Forge bittet Soran um Hilfe, da anscheinend ein Dämpfungsfeld die Kommunikation stört. Soran hilft auf seine Weise: er setzt La Forge mit einem kräftigen Hieb außer Gefecht und richtet seinen Disruptor auf Data. Dieser fleht Soran unter größter Angst an, ihm bitte nichts zu tun. Währenddessen versinkt Picard in seinem Bereitschaftsraum beim Durchblättern seines Familienalbums in Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit und die Beziehung zu seiner Familie. Als Counselor Troi hereinkommt, erzählt er ihr in einem emotionalen Ausbruch vom geschehenen Drama und dass er nun nach Jahrhunderten der letzte Picard sei. Er meint, dass er immer wusste, dass weniger Tage vor ihm als hinter ihm lägen – dass er aber auch immer wusste, dass es weitere Picards geben würde. Das ist nun aber nicht mehr der Fall. Troi tröstet ihn, als plötzlich ein extrem helles Licht den Raum durchflutet. Es stammt von der Amargosa-Sonne. Von der Brücke kommt die Nachricht, dass die Sonne kollabiert ist und eine Druckwelle der Stärke 12 auf das Amargosa-Observatorium und die Enterprise zurast, mit dem Potenzial, alles in ihrem Weg zu vernichten. Auf der Enterprise kann man jedoch nicht die Transportersignale von La Forge und Data erfassen, woraufhin Riker und Worf in das Observatorium beamen. Zeitgleich enttarnt sich auf einmal ein Bird-of-Prey der veralteten D-12-Klasse um Soran an Bord zu beamen. Dieser ist jedoch gerade in einen Phaser-Kampf mit Worf und Riker verwickelt, nimmt sich La Forge als Geisel und lässt sich an Bord des klingonischen Schiffs beamen, welches sich tarnt und verschwindet. Data hat sich davor nicht überwinden können, in die Situation einzugreifen. Der Androide hatte Angst. Mit Warp 1 entfernt sich die Enterprise vor der sich nähernden Schockwelle. Das Observatorium wird komplett zerstört. Akt III: Apokalyptisches Vorhaben Auf dem Bird-of-Prey erfährt man das Ziel der Klingonen: Die Duras-Schwestern haben vor, das Klingonische Reich im Namen ihrer Familie zurückzuerobern. Doch dafür brauchen sie diese Trilithium-Waffe. Dieses Vorhaben wäre fast am Amargosa-Observatorium gescheitert, da die Romulaner auf der Suche nach ihrem, von den Duras-Schwestern auf einem romulanischen Außenposten gestohlenem, Trilithium waren. Die Duras-Schwestern bekommen den Code für die Entschlüsselung der Forschungsergebnisse – sobald Soran unbeschadet auf Veridian III angekommen ist. Damit nimmt der Bird-of-Prey Kurs auf den 3. Planeten des Veridian-Systems. Auf der Enterprise informiert man sich, wer Soran eigentlich genau ist und findet heraus, dass er ein über 300 Jahre alter El-Aurianer ist, dessen Heimatplanet von den Borg vernichtet wurde. Mit anderen Flüchtlingen gelang ihm die Flucht mit einem Schiff namens Lakul, das später in einem unbekannten Energieband zerstört wurde. Der Enterprise-B gelang es einige Flüchtlinge zu retten, doch James Kirk kam bei der Mission ums Leben. Laut der Liste der Geretteten befand sich unter den Evakuierten noch eine weitere bekannte Person. Picard trifft sich daraufhin mit Guinan und sie erzählt ihm, was es mit Soran und dem Energieband, dem Nexus, auf sich hat. Er ist nicht an Waffen und auch nicht an Macht interessiert – er möchte nur in den Nexus zurück, denn es ist ein Ort, an dem die Zeit absolut keine Bedeutung mehr hat. Damals, während der Evakuierung durch die Enterprise-B, wurde man aus diesem Energieband wieder gewaltsam herausgerissen, da der Aufenthalt dauernd zwischen dem normalen Raum und dem Nexus schwankte. Und wenn Soran noch so besessen ist, dorthin zurück zu gelangen, dann ist er ein sehr gefährlicher Mann! Auf dem Bird-of-Prey hat Soran La Forge gefangen genommen und möchte von ihm nun alles erfahren, was er über Trilithium weiß. Picard und Data entdecken in der stellaren Kartographie, was Sorans Plan ist. Er möchte den Kurs des Bandes so verändern, dass es ihn direkt aufnimmt, da jedes Schiff, welches in das Band flog, entweder stark beschädigt oder zerstört wurde. Mit Hilfe der Zerstörung der Amargosa-Sonne hat er den Kurs bereits geringfügig geändert. Der Computer errechnet, dass das Band auf dem jetzigen Kurs dicht an einem Klasse M-Planeten im Veridian-System entlang kommen wird – aber nicht dicht genug. Das könnte sich durch die Zerstörung der Veridian-Sonne ändern. Durch die dadurch ausgelöste Schockwelle würde jedoch das System zerstört werden, in dem auf Veridian IV 230 Millionen Veridianer leben. Aber das ist Sorans Ziel, denn durch die Druckwelle würde das Band genau auf Veridian III treffen. Picard lässt Kurs auf den 3. Planeten setzten, mit Maximum-Warp. Während der Untersuchungen in der stellaren Kartographie bittet Data Picard um seine Deaktivierung, da er sich nicht mehr in der Lage fühlt, den Dienst fortzusetzten. Der Grund: er hat Schuldgefühle, Geordi nicht gerettet zu haben. Aber auch diese Gefühle gehören zum Menschsein, erklärt ihm Picard und lehnt ein Abschalten ab. Die getarnten Klingonen sind bei Veridian III angekommen und Soran hat von La Forge nichts Wissenswertes herausbekommen. Die Duras-Schwestern erwarten jetzt ihre Belohnung für die geleistete Hilfe (das Stehlen des Trilithium, der Transport vom Amargosa-Observatorium nach Veridian III). Er gibt ihnen einen Chip mit dem Wissen über eine Trilithium-Waffe. Die Codes zum Entschlüsseln gibt es jedoch erst, wenn er sicher auf der Planetenoberfläche angekommen ist. Doch plötzlich trifft die Enterprise, mit der es der alte Bird-of-Prey nicht aufnehmen kann, im Veridian-System ein. Picard meldet per Intercom, dass man über die Pläne Sorans Bescheid weiß und alle Flugkörper in Richtung Sonne abfangen wird! So beschließt Soran La Forge sein Augenlicht zurückzugeben... Auf der Brücke der Enterprise informiert Worf den Captain, dass sie, da sie nicht wissen, von wo die Rakete abgeschossen wird, zu lange brauchen würden, um diese zu zerstören. Der klingonische Bird-of-Prey enttarnt sich vor der Enterprise. Picard möchte Soran sprechen, doch die Duras-Schwestern weisen den Captain auf die Privatsphäre des Wissenschaftlers hin. Picard bietet sich daher freiwillig als Gefangener für La Forge an und lässt sich dazu nach Veridian III beamen. La Forge wird auf der Enterprise in die Krankenstation gebracht. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, erblickt Picard augenblicklich die Abschussbasis für Sorans Rakete und wird von einem 50-Gigawatt-Kraftfeld abgehalten. An Soran kommt er nicht heran. Er versucht ihn zu überzeugen, die Rakete nicht abzufeuern. Die Borg haben einst seine Heimatwelt zerstört – Soran würde nun dasselbe mit Veridian IV machen. Aber Soran lässt sich nicht beeindrucken. Er hat einen Weg gefunden, unsterblich zu werden und diesen wird er um alles in der Welt auch einschlagen. Auf der Brücke des Bird-of-Prey sehen die Klingonen, wie La Forge, dessen VISOR Soran so modifiziert hat, dass die Klingonen auf das Blickfeld zugreifen können, durch das Schiff wandert, als er endlich den Maschinenraum betritt. Voller Aufregung starren die Klingonen auf den Schirm und warten auf eine Anzeige: die Schildfrequenz der Enterprise. Als sie sie entdeckt haben, stellen sie ihre Schiffswaffen darauf ein und eröffnen das Feuer auf das Föderationsschiff. Die Enterprise wird schwer getroffen und kann gegen die intakten Schilde des Bird-of-Prey nichts ausrichten, bis Worf einfällt, dass die alten D-12-Schiffe wegen anfälliger Plasmaspulen ausgemustert wurden, da sie ein Teil der Tarnvorrichtung sind. Mittels eines schwachen Ionen-Impulses auf die Plasmaspulen gelingt es der Enterprise die fehlerhafte und anfällige Tarnvorrichtung der Klingonen zu aktivieren, wodurch die Schilde automatisch deaktiviert werden. Ein Torpedo auf die letzten Koordinaten zerstört den Bird-of-Prey schließlich. Doch der letzte Treffer der Klingonen an der Enterprise hatte es dennoch in sich. thumb|Oh, Scheiße!, die Untertassensektion stürzt ab. Auf der Enterprise ist infolge eines Kühlungslecks ein Kernbruch im Gange. Die Besatzung wird in die Untertassensektion evakuiert und das Schiff getrennt. Das Diskussegment wird durch die Explosion der Antriebssektion aus der Bahn geschleudert und muss auf Veridian III notlanden. Picard, immer noch durch das Kraftfeld von Soran ferngehalten, entdeckt eine Felsenlücke, in der das Kraftfeld nicht vorhanden ist. Schnell baut er diese Lücke aus um sich durch sie durchzudrücken, als Soran dies bemerkt und mit seinem Disruptor auf die Stelle Picards feuert. Dieser kann jedoch in der aufgewirbelten Staubwolke unbemerkt entkommen. Als Soran auf dem Weg zur Abschussrampe seiner Rakete ist, stellt sich Picard ihm plötzlich in den Weg. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, doch Picard ist nicht in der Lage, den Raketenstart zu verhindern. Er sieht nur noch, wie die Triebwerke zünden und die Rakete in Richtung veridianischer Sonne aufsteigt. Kurz darauf erlischt das Sonnenlicht und das Energieband steuert nun direkt auf den Planeten zu. Picard und Soran werden vom Nexus erfasst und die Untertassensektion der Enterprise wie auch Veridian III von der Druckwelle komplett vernichtet. Akt IV: Mit Hilfe der Vergangenheit Picards Augen sind verbunden und er dreht sich. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist. Als ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen wird, findet er sich in einem vertrauten Raum wieder, zu einem besonderen Anlass: Weihnachten bei ihm zu Hause. Die Kinder spielen am Weihnachtsbaum und seine Frau bereitet das Festmahl vor. Er ist umgeben von seinen 4 Kindern und noch einer Person: René. Picard ist überrascht und irritiert: Wann hatte er je eigene Kinder und solch ein Zuhause? Er hatte dies alles nie! Und René... Hier kann etwas nicht stimmen! Es ist ihm alles irgendwie fremd, aber dennoch so vertraut: Es ist sein Zuhause. Aber es stimmt etwas nicht. Überall in den am Weihnachtsbaum hängenden Kugeln spiegelt sich die Explosion der Veridian-Sonne und ihre Druckwelle wieder. In jeder Kugel sieht er die sterbende Sonne! Plötzlich taucht Guinan auf. Jetzt ist Picard völlig durcheinander, Was sucht sie hier? Guinan klärt ihn auf: dies ist der Nexus und dies hier ist sein Zuhause – jedenfalls so, wie er es sich vorstellt und immer gewünscht hat. Picard möchte den Nexus verlassen und an den Zeitpunkt zurückgehen, bevor Soran die Rakete starten kann. Doch um ihn aufzuhalten, benötigt Picard Hilfe. Guinan kennt da jemanden. Und von seinem Zeitpunkt aus gesehen kam er auch gerade eben hier im Nexus an... Picard läuft im nächsten Augenblick durch einen Wald und sieht etwas weiter ein Haus stehen. Davor ist eine Person mit dem Spalten von Holz mit einer historischen Axt zu sehen. Und auch die Uniform, die er trägt, ist veraltet. Ungefähr 80 Jahre. Und dann sieht Picard, wer ihm helfen wird: Kirk. Picard soll mal eben Kirk einen neuen Holzscheit geben und Picard möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen und Kirk über die Situation aufklären. Doch Kirk hört gar nicht zu, denn er riecht etwas Angebranntes. Der Geruch von gebratenen Eiern, der aus dem rustikalen Holzhaus kommt. Kirk geht hinein, Picard folgt ihm und stellt sich vor: als Captain der Enterprise. Eine Uhr läutet und Kirk ist überrascht. Diese Uhr hat er Pille geschenkt, wieso ist sie plötzlich hier? Picard versucht es jedoch weiter: Er ist aus der Zukunft, dem 24. Jahrhundert. Auf einmal bellt ein Hund und Kirk ist noch mehr irritiert: Butler, wie kann er hier sein. Er ist seit sieben Jahren tot. Auf einmal ruft eine Frau aus dem oberen Stockwerk – Antonia. Picard gibt nicht auf und sagt ihm, dass das alles nicht real ist, dass sie sich in einer Art temporalem Nexus befinden. Picard fragt, wie lange er hier ist. Kirk weiß nur noch, dass er eben im Deflektorkontrollraum der Enterprise-B und dann plötzlich hier beim Holzhacken war, kurz bevor Picard auftauchte. Doch Picard klärt ihn auf, dass dies nun 80 Jahre zurückliegt und er eigentlich tot ist. Doch Kirk möchte diesmal alles anders und richtiger machen, indem er jetzt nach oben zu Antonia geht und ihr sagen möchte, dass er sie heiraten will. Kirk geht nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, Picard folgt ihm und steht auf einmal in einer Scheune. Es ist die Scheune Kirks in Idaho. Er meint, dass dies noch viel besser ist, sattelt ein Pferd und reitet los. Picard bleibt nichts anderes übrig als ebenfalls auf einem der Reittiere mitzukommen. Kirk reitet und springt mit dem Pferd über einen breiten Graben. Mehrmals – hin und zurück. Hier merkt er, dass das alles nicht real sein kann, denn er hatte in der Vergangenheit immer große Angst, über diesen Graben zu springen. Doch jetzt nicht. Picard kann ihn überzeugen, dass er den Nexus verlassen kann und wieder aktiv etwas Reales verändern kann. Er braucht seine Hilfe gegen Soran. Kirk meint, dass Spock ihn jetzt für verrückt halten würde, da er sich auf solch eine Aktion einlässt. Aber es klingt nach Spaß... Kirk und Picard verschwinden in einer Zeitspalte. Akt V: Eine neue Zukunft Im nächsten Augenblick landet die Untertassensektion in einem heftigen Sinkflug auf Veridian III. Und Soran steht wieder auf einer Brücke an seiner Raketenabschussbasis. Doch diesmal steht ihm nicht Picard im Weg, sondern Kirk! Es kommt zu einem Kampf aller drei. Soran ist flink und ausdauernd, weshalb die beiden Captains Schwierigkeiten mit ihm haben. Damit die beiden nichts an der Rakete verstellen können, tarnt Soran sie wieder. Picard meint zu Kirk, dass sie unbedingt diese Fernsteuerung brauchen. Im Laufe eines Kampfes verliert Soran die Bedienung und sie landet auf einer schon halb abgerissenen Brücke. Kirk kann mit einem Sprung diese Brücke erreichen und enttarnt die Rakete wieder, doch die Brücke hat diese plötzliche Belastung nicht ausgehalten. Die Schrauben brechen endgültig... Picard tippt an der fremdartigen Konsole der Rakete herum und schafft es etwas zu verstellen, bevor Soran in einiger Entfernung mit seinem Disruptor auf Picard zieht und ihn anschreit, von der Konsole wegzugehen! Picard verschwindet und Soran hechtet zu der Rakete, um sie noch im letzten Augenblick abzufeuern, denn das Energieband des Nexus ist am Himmel bereits sichtbar. Die Sonne muss schnellstmöglich zerstört werden. Doch die Halteklammern der Rakete sind von Picard blockiert worden und sie zündet ohne zu starten. In Folge der enormen Explosion der Rakete kommt Soran um. Picard findet in den Trümmern der Brücke Kirk. Er fragt, ob sie etwas verändert hätten und meint, dass es das Einzige war, was er für den Captain der Enterprise tun konnte. Mit den Worten "Es war ein... Spaß" verstirbt James T. Kirk auf Veridian III. Epilog: Ewig leben Data und Troi laufen durch die Trümmer der Enterprise und beide unterhalten sich über den Emotionschip und seine Auswirkungen, bis Trois Tricorder Lebenszeichen in einem der Behälter des Schiffes findet. Data räumt den Behälter frei und entdeckt: Spot. Plötzlich beginnt Data zu weinen und meint, dass der Chip eine Fehlfunktion haben muss. Er freut sich einerseits, Spot zu sehen und trotzdem muss er weinen. Troi meint, dass mit dem Chip alles in Ordnung ist. Riker und Picard durchwühlen im völlig zerstörten Bereitschaftsraum alles Herumliegende, bis Riker ein großes Buch aus den Trümmern holt: das Familienalbum Picards. Riker ist bedrückt, denn er wird das Schiff vermissen, da sein Ende viel zu früh kommt. Picard meint daraufhin: "Jemand hat mir mal gesagt, die Zeit würde uns wie ein Raubtier ein Leben lang verfolgen. Ich möchte viel lieber glauben, dass die Zeit unser Gefährte ist, der uns auf unserer Reise begleitet und uns daran erinnert, jeden Moment zu genießen. Denn er wird nicht wieder kommen. Was wir hinterlassen, ist nicht so wichtig, wie die Art, wie wir gelebt haben; denn letztlich, Nummer Eins, sind wir alle nur sterblich!" Riker antwortet: "Sprechen Sie nur für sich selbst, Sir. Ich habe vor, ewig zu leben." Am zerstörten Captainsstuhl sehen sich beide ein letztes Mal um und Picard gibt der ''Farragut'' den Befehl, beide hochzubeamen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Die Szene im Maschinenraum, in der LaForge von einem Kühlungsleck und dem drohenden Warpkernbruch berichtet und es zu einem Kurzschluss in einem der Verteilerkästen kommt, wurde bereits in ähnlicher Weise in verwendet. Am Schluss des Films findet Picard in den Trümmern der ''Enterprise'' seinen kurlanischen Naiskos – zumindest das Oberteil – wieder. Allerdings wirft er es achtlos zur Seite, obwohl der Naiskos noch in der Episode eine sehr emotionale Reaktion bei ihm hervorrief, als Professor Richard Galen Picard den Naiskos als Geschenk überreichte. Der Sternzeit nach geschehen die Ereignisse im 24. Jahrhundert des Kinofilms (Sternzeit: 48632,4 - 48650,1) direkt nach (Sternzeit: 48623,5), zeitgleich mit (Sternzeit: 48642,5) und kurz vor (Sternzeit: 48658,2). Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen James T. Kirks letzte Worte Oh mein… wurden von William Shatner spontan improvisiert. Er erklärte später, es sei Kirks Reaktion auf die Ewigkeit und darauf, dorthin zu gehen, wo Kirk nie zuvor gewesen ist. Erste Drehbuchentwürfe sahen vor, dass Kirk die Kampfbrücke der Enterprise übernimmt, in den Kampf gegen die Klingonen führt und somit an Bord der Enterprise stirbt. Einige Szenen wurden aus der Kinofassung herausgeschnitten. Geschnittene Szenen}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Zwischen Drehschluss des TNG-Finales und Drehbeginn des Films gab es eine 10-tägige Pause. Leonard Nimoy wurde die Regie angeboten. Er lehnte ab, nachdem er das Drehbuch gelesen hatte und ihm gesagt wurde, es sei keine Zeit, um die Stellen zu verändern, mit denen er Probleme hatte. Auch Winrich Kolbe wurde gefragt, ob er die Regie übernehmen wolle. Doch bei der letzten TNG-Episode, hatten er und Patrick Stewart so grundlegend verschiedene Vorstellungen von der Dreharbeit, dass Kolbe kein weiteres Mal mehr mit Stewart zusammenarbeiten wollte. Kirks Todesszenen wurden neu gedreht, nachdem das Testpublikum sehr negativ reagierte und einen heldenhafteren Tod verlangte. Ursprünglich wurde Kirk von Soran in den Rücken geschossen. Der Film spielte in den USA etwa 70.000.000 $ ein. Sets und Drehorte Die Brücke der Enterprise-B war die umgebaute Brücke der Enterprise-A aus . Die Brücke der Enterprise-D wurde im Gegensatz zur Fernsehserie leicht verändert, zum Beispiel befinden sich zwei zusätzliche Konsolen auf jeder Seite außen. Einige Änderungen wurden bereits für die Enterprise der Zukunft im Serienfinale vorgenommen. Dieses Brückendesign finden wir, abgesehen von kleinen Besonderheiten, bereits in der Folge auf der Enterprise-D der alternativen Zeitlinie. Requisiten Das ist der einzige Star-Trek-Film, in dem die Besatzung Requisiten aus der Fernsehserie benutzen musste. Für wurden die Geräte leicht verändert (und schließlich auch bei und eingesetzt). Das Modell des Zentralkomplexes des Amargosa-Observatoriums wurde später in der Episode der Serie als Kommunikationsrelais wiederverwendet. Einer der Gründe für die Zerstörung der Enterprise-D lag darin, dass das Modell für das enge Bildformat und die geringe Auflösung des Fernsehens entworfen wurde. Dessen Vernichtung erlaubte den Bau eines kinofreundlicheren Schiffes für nachfolgende Filme. Im Haus von Captain Kirk sieht man im Hintergrund eine interessante Sammlung von Gegenständen, unter anderem: ein klingonisches Bat'leth, ein Bild der Enterprise aus der originalen Serie, mehrere Pistolen, ein Phaser aus , eine unbekannte futuristische Waffe, eine Jem'Hadar-Waffe aus DS9 und ein Bild der originalen Enterprise-Crew aus . Die Champagnerflasche, die am Rumpf der Enterprise-B zerschellt, ist ein Dom Pérignon Jahrgang 2265. Das ist genau das Jahr, in dem Kirk das Kommando der Enterprise übernahm. Das Pferd, auf dem William Shatner reitet, gehört ihm selbst, ebenso das Haus und der Stall, in dem die Szene spielen. Spezialeffekte Für die Spezialeffekte (zum Teil CGI) wurden Industrial Light & Magic und CIS Hollywood engagiert. Die Explosionsszene des klingonischen Bird-of-Prey wurde unverändert aus übernommen. Maske & Kostüme Eigentlich sollte die Besatzung der Enterprise-D für den Film eine neue Uniform bekommen. Diese hätte sich von der Serienuniform nur wenig unterschieden. Der Kragen hätte die gleiche Abteilungsfarbe wie die Uniform gehabt, und die Rangabzeichen wären an der Schulter angebracht worden, dazu hätte es eine entsprechende Rangborte am Handgelenk gegeben. Die Uniformen wurden von Produzent Rick Berman aber abgelehnt und stattdessen Uniformen aus TNG und DS9 verwendet. Playmates Toys hatte allerdings bereits eine Reihe von Actionfiguren mit der neuen Uniform hergestellt. Es war zu spät, die Figuren zurückzurufen, weshalb man die abgelehnte Uniform dort begutachten kann. Im Laufe der Zeit werden von der Enterprise-D-Crew die Uniformen von der Uniform aus zur aus und bekannten Uniform gewechselt. In den letzten Szenen, als das Schiff geräumt wird, trägt Picard wieder seine alte Serienuniform. thumb|Rikers Uniform passt nicht richtig. Nur Patrick Stewart und Brent Spiner bekamen für den Film ihre eigenen DS9-Uniformen gefertigt. Jonathan Frakes musste Avery Brooks' Uniform borgen, LeVar Burton bekam die von Colm Meaney und keine davon passte sonderlich gut. Frakes musste deswegen die Ärmel hochkrempeln, Brooks' Uniform ist ihm offensichtlich zu groß. Darsteller und Charaktere Whoopi Goldberg wird weder im Vor- noch im Abspann namentlich erwähnt und sie erhielt auf ihren Wunsch hin auch keinen Cent Gage für ihre Rolle. Tim Russ, auch bekannt als Tuvok in , spielt auf der Enterprise-B einen menschlichen Lieutenant. In der Holodeckszene übergibt Troi das Steuerrad des Segelschiffs an einen älteren Mann. Dieser ist im wahren Leben der Kapitän des im Film benutzten Schiffes (der Lady Washington, die Grays Harbor Historical Seaport in Aberdeen, Washington gehört). Eigentlich sollte Kirk zu Beginn von Spock und McCoy begleitet werden. In letzter Sekunde musste Spock aber durch Scotty ersetzt werden. Als auch DeForest Kelley ablehnte, ging dessen Part an Walter Koenig. Digitale Überarbeitung Nachdem William Shatner die ersten Aufnahmen auf der Leinwand sah, bekundete er, dass sein Hintern unangemessen groß wirke, woraufhin dieser in den betroffenen Szenen nachträglich digital verkleinert wurde. Trivia William Shatners einziger Star-Trek-Auftritt ohne Leonard Nimoy. Mit Kirk, Scotty und Chekov befinden sich genau die drei Crewmitglieder der Enterprise an Bord der Enterprise-B, die auch in die Selbstzerstörung der originalen Enterprise und deren Ende einleiteten. Apokryphes In der Romanfassung wird Kirk von Soran erschossen, was dem ursprünglich angedachtem Ende des Films entspricht. Nachwirkung Malcolm McDowell war von der Zeile Die Zeit ist das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen so fasziniert, dass er sie auf die Taschenuhr, die er im Film benutzt, eingravieren ließ. Malcolm McDowell erhielt Morddrohungen von wütenden Star-Trek-Fans, weil sein Charakter Captain Kirk getötet hat. William Shatner erklärte, die Zeile Wie könnte ich dem Captain der Enterprise widersprechen sei der schwerste Text seines Lebens gewesen. Obwohl Data der Besitzer der Katze Spot ist, hasst Darsteller Brent Spiner Katzen und war gegen die Szene, in der Data Spot in den Trümmern findet. Merchandising Datei:ST7 Kinoplakat.jpg|Kinoplakat D (1995) Datei:ST07 VHS Cover.jpg|VHS-Cover #1 Datei:ST07 VHS Cover Die Kinofilme.jpg|VHS-Cover #2 Datei:Star Trek Treffen der Generationen (VCD).jpg|VCD-Cover Datei:ST07 DVD Cover Widescreen Collection.jpg|DVD-Cover Filmfehler Als sich Picard auf Veridian III beamen lässt, um Dr. Soran zu stellen, materialisiert er sich im blauen Beam-Effekt der Föderationstransporter. Da er sich jedoch vom Klingonenschiff herunterbeamen lässt, denn nur dort kennt man Sorans Koordinaten, müsste der rote klingonische Transportereffekt eintreten. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek VII: La propera generació en:Star Trek Generations es:Star Trek VII: Generations fr:Star Trek: Generations ja:スタートレック：ジェネレーションズ nl:Star Trek: Generations pl:Star Trek Pokolenia pt:Star Trek VII: Generations ro:Star Trek VII: Generaţii ru:Звёздный путь VII: Поколения sv:Star Trek: Generations ST07